Lying Words
by Lucien Dawn
Summary: Bleh, I don't like summaries. Just read --


**Lying Words**

Lucien

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. The manga goddess Matsushita Yoko owns it. *worships*

A/N: There's a change of POV in the story separated by 5 asterisks. That's it, enjoy… if you can. (It's very weird and crappy ___ Hey, I did this late at night, so there. That's the product of my insomnia.)

~*~*~*~*~

Hisoka frowned in disappointment as he stared out the window. Maybe it was contempt, or maybe it was something else, he didn't care actually. Three years had come and gone, and yet, he still did not come. Tsuzuki, his partner, the liar, still hadn't come back. 

Hisoka looked at the calendar to keep himself in check. Yes, today marked the third year since Tsuzuki had gone for a 'little vacation'… _to clear a few things from his mind_.

The emerald-eyed youth remembered it clearly. Tsuzuki was smiling, cheerful as ever, and it really seemed as if he would come back. Yet, he didn't. Hisoka was saddled with a new partner that wasn't the least bit like Tsuzuki. Sure, they got along quite well, but… it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same without Tsuzuki. 

No matter what he tried, the memory still remained imprinted in his mind, like a broken record playing over and over again.

*****

_Smile. A sweet, nostalgic smile... And then…_

_'Hisoka, I'll be back soon. I promise.'_

_Surprise... Completely taken aback... What did he mean…?_

_'W-whatever…'_

A year. Or two.

_Loneliness... Anger... He told me he'd come back. Why didn't he… why hasn't he come back yet? _

_That liar… That stupid idiot…_

Life without Tsuzuki was mundane. Life without Tsuzuki was intolerable. Life without Tsuzuki was pointless.

_'Hisoka… I'll be going away, but I'll be back really soon… and…'_

_Confusion, yes, that's what I had felt at that moment._

_'…And?'_

_A twinge of regret… Some hesitation… Then finally, a smile…_

_'…friends forever?'_

_I was confused by his question. Up to now, I still am. But I still answered…_

_'Yeah. Forever.'_

_But forever was such a long time…_

I remember what happened the next day. Tatsumi-san looked upset; he wouldn't say a word of it… Chief was quiet for a whole week, and even Terazuma-san seemed to know something that I don't. Perhaps… they knew that you would never come back. For some reason, I felt that I was to blame. You had not said good-bye to anyone else but me. I thought that they were upset, but… It took me a while to figure that you didn't say your good-bye to them because you knew that they would try to stop you.

So I guess that was it. You weren't the idiot that time, Tsuzuki. I was. If I had a little sense back then, maybe I would have given you something to come back for. A reason to keep your promise, but… I didn't know, Tsuzuki, and now… it's too late. 

_Gone and without a trace, for two years._

_Will you ever come back, I wonder…_

I wonder where you are now. I wonder… are you happy where you are now? Are you well fed? Not that food is the most important thing to you right now… Have you cleared things up, now? If you have, will you come back? You have to. You promised. You _must_ remember your promise.

_Friends forever… I'll be back soon… I promise…_

The words all run together in my head. For a Shinigami, a year was just a short lapse in time. A year was just a mere second in the eternity that lay ahead. A vision of a lonely eternity… it was too much to bear and my head started to ache. 

Suddenly, there was a lull around me. The birds stopped chirping merrily. They flew away leaving a trail of feathers in their wake. The leaves slowly ceased falling.

And at that point, I understood.

A part of me is now missing. A part of me is now gone.

******

How many years has it been?

Was it four? 

No. Several years ago, it was four, perhaps, but not now.

Maybe it was ten or eleven…

He couldn't remember now. He couldn't remember anything except that sweet, nostalgic smile. 

_…Friends forever, even though we won't see each other again._

~*~*~*~*~

Was anyone as weird as me and imagined a character death? :P Oh well. Please review! XD (Sorry that it's too short…)

- PS: I can't think up of a good reason why Tsuzuki should run away x___x Maybe he just felt so guilty being a Shinigami *shrugs*


End file.
